Together
by Etigya
Summary: Un fanfic noyaoi, basado en la amistad de Aioros & Shura HurtsConfort


-----------------------------------

Together

[[ By Kari no Chiryu ]] 

-----------------------------------

Notas: Este es un fanfic NO-yaoi, centrado en la amistad de Shura y Aioros.  Alguna mención menuda se hace de Aioria y Marín.  Como lo dirían los sajones, es un hurt-confort, es decir, un poco de angustia con su respectivo consuelo.  Empecé este fic hace dos años y lo archivé desde entonces, hace una semana lo recuperé y acá están los resultados. Estos dos muchachos son MUY especiales en *mi* universo particular así que trátenlos con cariño ^^.  Kari no Chiryu.

-----------------------------------

El caballero corrió sin detenerse. 

No se preocupó tan siquiera de aclarar su visión teñida por las lágrimas... 

Ni atendió los llamados ansiosos que convocaban su nombre.

Porque huía del hombre que lo llamó.

La vergüenza era demasiada para estar de pie frente a ella, frente a él.  Por qué había vuelto?, no mereció vivir, por qué lo han traído de regreso con todos los demás?.

"SHURAA!".  

"Aioros?".  El hombre mayor se detuvo al borde las escaleras.  Camino abajo corría quien en otrora fuese su mejor amigo.

Detrás de él, su hermano había llamado su nombre casi en un sollozo.

Aioros cerró los ojos jadeando con esfuerzo, entonces se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver al muchacho más joven... que era ahora un hombre poderoso en armadura dorada.  "Aioria?".

Los ojos castaños claros del otro se iluminaron bajo la luz de la luna debido al lustre de las lágrimas.  "Hermano".  El Caballero de Leo profirió en un susurro, corriendo a los brazos del único consuelo de su vida. "Oh!, Aioros... Aioros".  Acunando la cabeza castaña en su hombro, Aioros se permitió llorar también abrazando el cuerpo palpitante y lleno de vida de su hermano.  Un hombre ahora.  Un hombre poderoso, un caballero de Atena.

El nudo en la garganta no les permitió hablar y las palabras no hacían falta de cualquier manera... después habría tiempo para todo... ahora, sólo necesitaban estar así, bajo el cielo nocturno de Grecia... como cuando eran niños y ambos se contarían los sucesos del día al otro hasta llegar el momento de dormir.

Ellos habían sido tan pobres entonces... pero Aioros no recordó un momento más feliz en su vida.  Junto a Aioria y... Shura... él había sido un muchacho feliz a pesar de todas las carencias.

Aioria y Shura.   Las dos personas más importantes de su existencia, las únicas...

Tomando los hombros de su hermano en ambas manos, Aioros suspiró al separarlo gentilmente de sí.  De nuevo, se maravilló al rostro que era tan perecido al suyo.  Aioria era ahora un hombre.  Un guerrero.  "Aioria".  Susurró.  "Aioria".  Un dedo pulgar acarició un pómulo alto, su expresión era éxtasis y maravilla, y orgullo más allá de las palabras.  "Has crecido tanto". Su voz vacilante, su amor tan intacto como el primer día…

Una risa ahogada abandonó la garganta del más joven caballero al limpiar su rostro bruscamente.  "Claro que he crecido.  Yo era apenas un niño cuando...".  Su voz se extinguió al recuerdo doloroso de la pérdida... "Aioros...".

"Shhh, no vale la pena recordarlo". Lo abrazó nuevamente.  "Ahora estamos juntos, de nuevo, no vale la pena recordarlo".

"No, no, tienes razón". Y sin embargo lloraba.

El caballero de Sagitario lo alivió frotando su espalda mientras la brisa nocturna limpió su rostro... más allá de ellos, en el templo de Atenea, ambos podían oír voces, llantos y risas... una celebración auténtica y reencuentros... y aún cuando tenía a su hermano en brazos... le dolió saber que faltaba en esa sala alguien muy importante para él... la otra mitad de su felicidad, su mejor amigo.

"Oh Aioria!". Abrazó a su hermano más urgentemente.  "Oh Shura". Susurró en el cuello del otro causando una risita de su hermano.

"Hm?".  Inquirió separándose para mirar de nuevo en los ojos del Caballero de Leo. 

"Perdóname, te detuve de alcanzarlo".

Por un segundo una interrogante se sostuvo en sus rasgos, entonces, su mirada se dirigió a los templos descendentes.

"Mejor vas y lo buscas, Shura nunca ha sido muy estable".  Aioria sonrió suavemente rondando sus ojos para el énfasis.

Una sonrisa de orgullo y amor iluminó los ojos de Aioros al tomar el rostro de su hermano entre ambas manos  e inclinarlo para plantar un beso en su frente.  "Nunca te lo dije".  Aioros aún sostuvo su rostro. "Te amo". Pronunció las palabras con fiereza, para que la pronunciación llevara lo que el concepto parecía incapaz de hacer.

De nuevo, las lágrimas vinieron a los ojos de Aioria. "Lo sé, hermano".  

Aioros sonrió al poner un nuevo beso en su frente.

"Desde mañana". Aioros dijo alejándose.  "Recuperaremos todos estos años que estuvimos separados, te lo prometo".

"Sí".  Aioria sonrió al verlo correr escaleras abajo.  El orgullo y felicidad lo invadieron.  ... parecía un sueño, pero la realidad era mucho mejor que la fantasía.

"Aioria".  La voz femenina le hizo volverse para mirar fijamente un rostro blanco de porcelana rodeado de cabello rojo.

"Marín".  Susurró.  El rostro impasible se fijó en él un momento más antes que la mano delicada de la muchacha subiera para quitar la máscara.  Aioria sostuvo la respiración al par de ojos azul profundo que lo miraron con un sentimiento caluroso que él sólo pudo emparejar con lo que sentía por ella.  "Marín?".

"Estará bien?".  Ella preguntó mirando la figura que corría escaleras abajo.

Aioria sonrió embriagado en la voz que por primera vez vió salir de los labios dulces.

"Ellos estarán bien". Afirmó

"Y tú?".  Preguntó ella sin la pausa de un momento mientras caminando hacia él.

Aioria tragó el nudo en su garganta. "Ta—ta--también estoy bien... po—po—por qué lo preguntas?".

La mujer se encogió de hombros sonriendo malévolamente al apoyarse en el hombre casi tímido que al parecer quería escapar de sus adelantos.

"Aioria".

"Ma—ma—ma—Marin?".

"Cállate".  Con esa orden procedió a besarlo.  

Pronto, sonrió contra los labios llenos que respondieron a sus caricias, los brazos fuertes la rodearon.  De ahora en adelante habría tiempo para los dos.  Finalmente.

"Shura?".   Aioria llamó suavemente desde la entrada al templo que había sido reconstruido.

Un estruendoso sonido de madera quebrándose lo llevó a toda velocidad hacia las habitaciones.

"MALDITA SEA!".  Shura bramó tirando otra mesa por la habitación y haciéndola estallar contra la pared cercana.

"Shura?".  Aioros enarcó una ceja.  Oh Dios!, él se había olvidado de esto.  Shura va a matar y matarse antes de reconocer que necesita ayuda.

"MIRA ESTA POCILGA!!".  Shura bramó de nuevo refiriéndose a su habitación.  Aioros pestañeó un par de veces.  De hecho era una pocilga…

…porque Shura había destruido cada pieza de mobiliario.

"Shura?".  Volvió a mencionar halagadoramente, pero el otro no lo oyó.  No quiso oírlo.  

"¡¿QUÉ NO HAY NADIE QUE SE ENCARGUE DE LIMPIAR ESTO!?".  El más joven volvió a arrojar lo que quedaba, Aioros reconoció escasamente, de la gaveta de la cómoda.

"Se va uno por un par de meses y qué hacen?, nada!, pensé que alguien se encargaría de limpiar por lo menos, siempre fueron muy aseados y estrictos en obligarnos a mantener nuestras habitaciones en orden, pero cuando se trata de encargarse ellos mismos, nadie ...".  La habitación quedó en silencio denso.

Los ojos de Shura miraron fijamente la pared frente a él mientras Aioros, abrazando su pecho con la llave firme de ambos brazos, descansó su quijada sobre el hombro del español.  

Por un segundo dulce, disfrutó el calor que durante tanto tiempo le había sido negado; por un segundo prefirió ignorar el daño que había causado y disfrutarse de la presencia de su otra mitad, por un segundo... sólo por un segundo... deseó sentirse de nuevo digno del consuelo liberalmente entregado…

Pero como un segundo disoluto…

Fugaz… 

Agónico... los sentimientos de pesar regresaron a su corazón dejándole con un sentimiento de impotencia y agonía.

"SUÉLTAME!!".  Gritó escapando violentamente de los brazos de Aioros.  La herida del rechazó arponeó profundamente el pecho del griego.

"Shura?".  Aioros llamó de nuevo.  Una vez más.  No comprendió el otro que estaba suplicándole?.  

"TE PROHÍBO MENCIONAR MI NOMBRE!".  Shura bramó, incapaz de controlarse.  No era digno, cómo pudo esa voz mencionar su nombre sin el rencor o el odio.  Cómo pudo esa boca esbozar la blasfemia que singularizaba su existencia?!

"Shura...".  Aioros susurró y el otro logró escucharlo simplemente porque su corazón siempre estuvo atento a esa voz... aún cuando su cabeza escogiera ignorarlo tantas veces.

Se volvió sólo ligeramente... su cuerpo se agitó con el esfuerzo de su lucha interna y furia.  De perfil, vió la figura oscura miserable de Aioros deteniéndose justo donde lo dejó.  Mordió su labio inferior.

... por qué Aioros estaba aquí?.  No había pensado eso.  Por qué si lo odió, como debía hacerlo, estaba aquí y... por qué lo había abrazado?... y por qué su nombre es esos labios continuaban llevando comprensión…?

Tolerancia...

Afecto…

Él no se atrevió a mencionar ese nombre... no de nuevo, no fue digno.

La única ventana en la habitación de piedra sólida envió los rayos de la luna a esparcirse sobre las magras posesiones ahora destruidas.

Sin la fuerza emocional para sostenerse, Shura cayó de rodillas sobre la madera astillada y los linos deshilachados.  Suspiró. 

Aioros caminó silenciosamente a él hasta arrodillarse a su lado y permanecer en silencio por un tiempo indefinido, simplemente mirando la luz de la luna que ambos pensaron imposible volver a contemplar.

Los ojos negros miraron sin emoción las posesiones rotas que no habían sido suyas durante algún tiempo. 

Había atentado contra todo lo que había sido sagrado en su vida.  

El orgullo, la ira, la arrogancia, habían sido su caída de la gracia, si alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar.  Vanamente se preguntó ahora cómo había llegado a ser caballero de Atena.  Cómo un corazón como el suyo, capaz de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, sus instintos, podría llegar a ser un caballero.  Cómo pudo él, que fue incapaz de ser fiel a si mismo, ser merecedor de perdón o de entendimiento.

Y la compresión, mientras la necesitó como el oxigeno, no pudo resistirla.  

No tenía excusas.  No tenía perdón.

Aioros no pudo perdonarlo porque él nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo.  Él no pudo, no quiso, no pudo.  

Y todavía…

Todavía Aioros estaba a su lado.

Su único amigo en el mundo.

Su primer crimen también.

Recordó entonces el momento en que levantó la mano para darle muerte.  La carne de Aioros abierta por sus acciones.  Su sangre.  Sus gritos.  Su sufrimiento… Su dolor…

Sus súplicas…

---Escúchame, Shura…---

Pero no lo escuchó.

----Por favor, escúchame, Shura---

Él sonrió, sonrió al levantar la mano.

---Por favor, Shura…---

Sonrió y acuchilló su piel.  Aioros prefirió morir en sus manos que defenderse.

---Por favor…---

"Oh Dios".  Shura cerró los ojos, se abrazó a sí mismo.  Los recuerdos lo agobiaron, lo asfixiaron.  "Oh Dios mío, Dios mío, no, no, no".  Se meció intentando pensar.  No pudo pensar.

---Shura de Capricornio, tienes que escucharnos…---

Él sonrió, sonrió al levantar la mano.

---Venimos con Atena, la diosa no está en el Santuario, no ha estado desde hace once años---

Sonrió y acuchilló la piel del dragón, rasgó su carne, agotó su vida… y habría bebido, quizás, alegremente su sangre.

"Dios!".  Gimió respirando.  No pudo respirar.

Su rostro se calentó con las lágrimas ácidas de la agonía.

---Shura, tienes que escucharme---

Esta vez no sonrió, había lágrimas en sus ojos pero eso no lo detuvo.

Volvió a pecar.  

---Por qué lo haces?, no eres acaso un caballero de Atena?.  No entiendes?---

No escuchas.

No entiendes…

No sabes…

No te detienes jamás…

No piensas… no piensas, no piensas, no respiras.

Shaka estaba muerto.  Shiryu estaba muerto.

Aioros estaba muerto.

Por su mano.

Por su voluntad.

Por su pecado

Sus crímenes.

"DIOS!".  Lloró, gritó.   

---Shura, tienes que escucharme---

"NOOO".

----Shura, por favor…---

"Dios mío, nononononononono… Oh mi Señor…".

---…escúchame, escúchame…---

Sus pulmones pidieron aire que parecía incapaz de darles.  Sus manos subieron a su cuello, intentando aliviar el dolor y la quemadura.

Las muertes… él mereció morir.

No… algo peor que morir…

Quizás esto… era su castigo…  

El infierno.

Sus manos asieron su cuello, sus uñas excavaron su piel y riachuelos de sangre calientes se mezclaron con las lágrimas que ya había bañado su rostro y  cuello.

---Escúchame, Shura…---

"Shiryu".  Ahogó.  No pudo respirar…

---No entiendes, Shura…---

"Shaka".  Tragó.  "Shaka, perdóname…".  Más lágrimas quemaron nuevos caminos.

---Por favor, Shura, escúchame…--- 

"Aioros…".  Susurró sin fuerzas o aliento.

"Sí, sí, escúchame".  

Tragó sorprendido y una ráfaga de oxigeno quemó sus pulmones.

"Aioros?".  Intentó de nuevo, lleno de temor y esperanza…

"Sí, así es compañero, escucha mi voz, vamos, respira, sí, así, muchacho bueno".

"Pero estás muerto".  Lloró se calmó entonces y respiró de nuevo.  "Estoy muerto también?".  No se le ocurrió pensar que el oxigeno habría sido innecesario en tal caso.

Una risita asustada precedió la caricia en sus cabellos.  "No, estoy vivo, y tú estás vivo también".  Un beso se dejó en la cima de sus cabellos negros. 

Pestañeó y respiró y su respiración vino con el olor terroso de la camisa del griego.  

Y cerró sus ojos al comprender en brazos de quien estaba.

Aioros lo asió.

Lo protegió.

Lo perdonó?.

"Nooo".  Sollozó de nuevo al tratar de alejarse del consuelo.

"No". Airos dijo también, abrazándolo más firme.

No tenía fuerzas para alejarse. Y la compresión, mientras la rechazó como el aire que respiraba, no pudo negarla más.  

"Nooo".  Respiró apretando firmemente sus ojos, sus puños asieron la camisa andrajosa de su amigo, donde sus lágrimas ya habían dejado sus huellas.

"Shura".  Aioros susurró a su oído, apretando contra su hombro la cabeza del español.  Shura respiró de nuevo, cada inhalación más fácil que la anterior.  Aioros cerró sus propios ojos intentando retener las lágrimas, ciñó su quijada y meció a su amigo como algo muy precioso que estaba ahora tan agrietado que podría romperse en cualquier momento. 

En la habitación, la luz de la luna había cambiado de ángulo, las sombras se alargaron en otras direcciones.  Aioros descansó su mejilla en la cima de la cabeza oscura.  Shura no se movió, no habló… simplemente se permitió ser mecido.  Protegido.  

Aunque no lo merecía. 

"Qué voy a hacer, Aioros?".  La pregunta sorprendió al hombre mayor.  El tono yermo lo asustó.

"Qué haremos?".  Preguntó intentando sonreír en su propio beneficio.  Necesitó el ánimo porque le falló la entereza al contemplar los restos de quien había sido su más estimado amigo.

"Qué voy a hacer?".  Shura insistió con algo de emoción en su voz.  Intentó darle énfasis a la singularidad.  "Cómo voy a vivir?".

"Shura…".

"Oh Dios, qué voy a hacer?".  De nuevo le faltó la respiración y Aioros, aterrado a las posibles consecuencias de un nuevo ataque de pánico lo asió aún más firmemente contra sí.

"Te diré lo que vamos a hacer". Aioros susurró furiosamente cerca de su oído.  Dio énfasis al plural en la declaración.  "Vamos a hacer lo que siempre hemos hecho, Shura, vamos a sobrevivir, y vamos a hacerlo juntos".

"Aioros".  Shura lloró esta vez, no con pánico o agonía sino con puro dolor, sus brazos surgieron aferrándose a Aioros como Aioros se aferró a él.

"Cómo puedes perdonarme?".

"Nunca te culpé.  Hacías lo mismo que hice, protegías a Atena".

"…Shiryu y Shaka…" 

"Shura".  Tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarlo.  "Cuántas veces moriste protegiendo a Atena?".

Los ojos confundidos lo miraron fijamente.  "Lo que hiciste por Shiryu, lo salvaste".  El recuerdo vino.  Sí.  Él pestañeó a los ojos azules calurosos.  "Y cuando Apolo te dio la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, qué elegiste?".

Morir.

"Por qué enfrentaste a Shaka?".

Por Atena.

"Por qué me enfrentaste?".

"Pero no es suficiente".  Gritó de repente, asió la camisa de Aioros y le miró intensamente, suplicando con todo su poder ser desmentido.

"Es suficiente para mí".  Aioros le dijo con firmeza.  El menor agitó la cabeza.  

"Cómo puede ser suficiente?".

"No va a ser fácil.  Maldición!, cuándo ha sido fácil meter algo en esa cabezota tuya".  Por primera vez, Aioros sonrió.  "Qué terco eres, amigo mío".  Aioros le miró con afecto y el lugar en su pecho donde una vez estuvo su corazón vibró.

"Ese es tu mayor defecto, lo admito.  Pero es también tu mejor cualidad.  Para bien o para mal nunca te das por vencido.  Nunca te rindes.  No te rindas ahora".

"Aioros".  Susurró al descansar sin la urgencia, su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

"Sé que ahora no parece suficiente, pero haremos que sea suficiente mientras tanto.  Buscaremos, juntos, hasta que sea suficiente para ti".

"Y para ti?".  Susurró en su hombro.

"Aioria estuvo esta noche entre mis brazos como tú ahora.  Si recuerdas quienes eran las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.  Quines son.  Entonces sabrás es suficiente para mi".

Shura no contestó, sorprendido y avergonzando por la confesión.

"Lo viste?".  Susurró Aioros cambiando a Shura en su abrazo para estirar sus piernas y apoyar su espalda en la pared.  "Viste qué grande está?".  Era tal el orgullo, la maravilla y la sorpresa infantil que Shura, renuentemente tuvo que sonreír.

"Qué esperabas, han sido años…".  Su voz se extinguió con el peso de saber quién había separado a los hermanos.  "Yo…".

"Sí, yo sé.  Yo también lo siento.  No fue tu culpa, sabes, fue mi elección".

"No podías decidir morir".

"Sí podía, de hecho lo hice".

"Aioros…".

"Pude irme, Shura, puede tomar a Aioria e irme, pude ignorar mi honor y mi misión y darme la espalda, pero elegí quedarme conociendo las consecuencias, fue mi decisión".

"Y yo…".

"Hiciste lo que yo o cualquier otro habría hecho en tu lugar.  Y sabes qué… te admiro por eso".

"Aioros".  Shura exclamó asustado.

"Eh!, lo que intento decir es, si la vida de Atena hubiera dependido de mi y tu muerte… yo no sé si hubiese podido levantar mi mano…".

"No lo hiciste, Aioros".  Shura sollozó.

"No".  Aioros lo abrazó de nuevo antes de relajar sus brazos alrededor de él, sus manos aún continuaron frotando su espalda. "Eso te hace mejor caballero, tu Señora antes que tus propios sentimientos".  Suspiró.  "No te hace mejor persona, lo sé, no vamos a engañarnos a esta alturas del camino, Shura".   El caballero menor ahogó una risa fastidiada.  "Pero ahora tenemos tiempo para trabajar en ese aspecto".

"Y tú me vas a hacer mejor ser humano?".

Ambos se incorporaron sin dejar de apoyarse entre sí, y se miraron a los ojos.  Aioros levantó la ceja derecha en alto, su rostro convergió en un gesto confiado y pedante que Shura reconoció al instante como el inicio de una lucha de ingenios. 

"Soy Aioros, Caballero de Sagitario.  Qué es lo que no puedo hacer?".

"Atar las trenzas de tus zapatos sin que se deshagan".  Aioros tragó y se ahogó con indignación simulada, entonces se recompuso.  "Aparte de eso".

Shura levantó una mano y comenzó a enumerar dedo por dedo.  "No sabes cocinar, no eres bueno en matemáticas, y eras un arquero horrendo".  Shura hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo y por primera vez su mirada llevaba el mismo calor y afecto hacia Aioros que aquel que Aioros manifestó por él.  "Tenías tan mala puntería, recuerdas?". 

"Sí, también recuerdo quién me ayudó con ese problema".  Su voz era suave y de nuevo Shura bajó la cabeza a su hombro conmovido por tanta devoción.

"Nosotros tenemos una historia larga juntos.  Y con todo sus momentos oscuros, no la transaría por nada en el mundo".  Hizo una pausa y echó una mirada a la habitación.  "Como esta habitación desaliñada, Shura, recogeremos los escombros, recuperaremos lo importante y reemplazaremos con nuevas cosas aquellas que ya no tengan reparación.   Y no va a ser fácil, y ya no será la misma habitación de antes, pero la levantaremos y la haremos un lugar donde te sientas cómodo y puedas vivir de nuevo".

"Juntos?".  Susurró escasamente. 

"Cada paso del camino, como siempre, compañero".

Y se atrevió a creer porque después de todo, Aioros estaba con él y donde quiera que estuviesen juntos, nunca sería el infierno.

"Confías en mi".  Preguntó el arquero.

"Con mi vida, compañero".  Y él sonrió, una sonrisa opaca pero sincera.  "Hazme una buena persona".

Aioros se rió.

Y para una esperanza, la risa rica de su mejor amigo era suficiente.

------

Fin

------


End file.
